The Dancer
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Maria is a dancer who would have never dreamed that she was a peacekeeper between the humans and a skeleton. Can she still be that when Oogie Boogie returns and she learns just how important her dancing is? My first The Nightmare Before Christmas chapter story, so pretty please, be nice in the reviews. :)
1. Celebration Danger

**This story came to me after not only watching "The Nightmare Before Christmas" the other day, but I am now addicted to the song "Maria" by Ricky Martin. It's a great song to dance to. Anyhow, I was inspired to do this story as a result. The song "Maria" belongs to Ricky Martin; "The Nightmare Before Christmas" belongs to Disney. I only own my OC Maria, who is not the same Maria in Ricky Martin's song (just wanted to clarify that) and my other OC Rosa.**

* * *

 **The Dancer**

 **Chapter 1: Celebration Danger**

"Grandma, do you think I can do a solo dance tonight?" A sixteen year old girl asked.

"Do you feel alright doing so, Maria, my dear?" Her grandmother asked her.

Maria gave it some thought. "I…I think so," she finally said, but with some hesitancy.

Rosa nodded to herself as she continued to braid the red and white ribbons into her granddaughter's hair. "You heard your mother and father talking about that the other day, hmm?" She asked.

"Yes," Maria answered. "I…I love to dance, especially the dances you've had me learning, Grandma, but I…I have a hard time dancing in front of someone other than you."

Rosa smiled gently. "I was very unsure like you when I had just learned the Harmony Dance," she said. "So much that I messed up halfway and started doing the Love Dance before switching back to the Harmony Dance."

Maria looked concerned. "What did Great-Grandma and Great-Grandpa say?" She asked.

"Well, your great-grandfather was very upset with me, but your great-grandmother and great-great grandmother understood and complimented me on making the transitions smoothly when I realized I had messed up," said her grandmother as she finished braiding Maria's long blonde hair and slipped a beautiful red rose with wide pedals into Maria's braided hair on the right side, so when the girl would turn her head, the rose was visible. "Alright. Stand up and turn around."

Maria stood up and turned as her grandmother surveyed the red and white fiesta dress and the black dance shoes with white stockings that completed the outfit. "Do I look okay, Grandma?" She asked.

"You look lovely, Maria, dear," Rosa said. "Are you ready?"

Maria took a deep breath. "Yeah, but…is it okay if I do my solo dance last?" She asked.

"That's fine, honey."

Just then, one of Maria's sisters came running in. "Come on! Something's happened!" She said and raced out. Maria and Rosa followed and saw the police pulling up and everyone seemed upset. Maria immediately sought out her mother.

"Mama, what happened?" She asked.

"Someone's been killed," said her mother as a policeman came up with a lady who was crying harshly before she spotted Rosa.

"Oh, Rosa," the lady said, still crying. "My husband. He's been killed!"

Rosa held her friend in a comforting hug and had a stricken look on her face. Maria quickly decided to find out what had happened and heard the police asking if anyone had seen a suspicious figure, but only a few of the men had seen a shadow, but nothing else.

She then saw her uncles and male cousins guiding the stricken family into the next-door house and went to help them. One of her uncles nodded to her in thanks.

The sixteen year old was shocked about the tragedy. The men of the town were coming home after being in the Navy for so long and one was now dead. She then heard a scream and looked to see that the widow was now glaring at Rosa.

"This is your fault, Rosa!" She screamed. "You had promised!"

One policeman came up to them all. "I'm sorry, folks. You might want to put your plans of celebrating on hold for a bit," he said.

Maria then saw her mother and ran out to her. "Mama, what's going on?" She asked.

"Something very terrible, my daughter," said her mother. "He has returned."

"Not him, dear. He wouldn't dare break the fragile trust, but someone else would," said Rosa as they went back inside to let the police do their job.

But Maria had a very bad feeling that things were only going to get worse.

* * *

 **What's going to happen? Read on!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Grandmother's Advice

**Chapter 2: Grandmother's Advice**

With the celebration on hold, Maria went up to her room, but then paused and went to her grandmother's room, seeing her grandmother in there, looking very upset. "Grandma? Why would our neighbor say you were to blame for her husband's death?" She asked curiously.

Rosa turned to her granddaughter. "Maria, the dances I've taught you have been more than just dances to show off at celebrations," she said. "They are very important."

She then took a deep breath. "The shadowy figure some of them saw is a dangerous creature," she said. "One that I know all too well, but because it's been so long and the whole truth didn't come out back then, our neighbor is blaming a very good friend of mine who is innocent."

Maria watched as her grandmother sighed and sat down beside her. "The same dress and ribbons you are wearing were once mine, sweetheart," she said. "I've been meaning to make another one to do the dances again as I miss doing them, despite the fact that I taught you how."

The sixteen year old nodded quietly. "But that man's death isn't your fault, Grandma," she said.

"But I can't prove it wasn't," she said. "Only one person can, but no one will listen to them or me."

She then looked at Maria. "Honey, if you could, would you stand by me and stand firm that my friend's husband's death wasn't my fault?" She asked.

"Absolutely," Maria said firmly. "I promise, Grandma."

Rosa gave her granddaughter a grateful smile. "Thank you, my dear," she said. "Now, there is something else I have to tell you."

"Yes, Grandma?"

"Maria, when you wake up tomorrow, you will not be here, but rather somewhere else, because someone is in need of your help," said Rosa. "You must help them."

"But, Grandma, where will I be?" Maria asked, worried.

"You'll see when you get there," said the older woman. "But remember…do not be so quick to judge and do not be so quick to take sides either."

Maria nodded. "I'll remember," she promised. "Grandma, did you really do part of the Love Dance with the Harmony Dance back then?"

Her grandmother chuckled. "Yes," she said. "Just ask your grandfather. It's how we met."

Maria smiled and Rosa smiled as well. "Well, you better get to bed," she said to her granddaughter. "The morning sun will help things out."

"You always say that, Grandma," Maria said with a smile.

"Because it is true," said Rosa as she shooed her granddaughter playfully out of the room. "Goodnight, dear."

"Goodnight, Grandma," the teenager said as she headed for her room, about to change into her pajamas when she remembered that her grandmother had said she'd wake up in another place. Plus, she was really tired.

Hoping her grandmother wouldn't mind, Maria lay down on her bed, deciding not to change her clothes, and pulled a homemade afghan around her. She then fell sound asleep, not seeing her grandmother watching her for a moment before heading away to her room to pray to God that her granddaughter would be safe.

Because Maria had a hard task ahead of her when she woke up in the morning.

* * *

 **Hmm. What did Maria's grandmother mean? And what task will fall to Maria when she wakes up? Stay tuned to find out! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Unfamiliar Surroundings

**Chapter 3: Unfamiliar Surroundings**

Maria woke up and the first sight that met her eyes was that the room was dark-colored. She sat up fast, finding herself in a bed she didn't recognize. She threw the covers back, relieved to find that she was still in her clothes and only her shoes had been removed. She found them beside the bed.

Quickly slipping her shoes back on, she got up, smoothing her dress with her hands and walking toward the door, following the stairs in hopes of finding where she was. "Grandmother did say I'd wake up in another place, but why did she say that? And what is this place?"

She noticed it was beginning to look like a dilapidated house, especially where she could feel cold drafts, making her realize the house really was falling apart. "I hope it doesn't come down on me. It looks like a good gust of wind could do that," she said to herself.

She felt a small gust of wind blow at her, blowing through her hair. It caught her off guard because it was then she realized the braids in her hair were undone and the ribbons and rose gone. Whoever had kidnapped her had undone her hair, but she wondered why.

The wind gently blew through her hair again and she also noted that it was warm, as if it was trying to warm her up. "Well, that does help a bit," Maria said out loud as she continued moving to try and figure out where she was.

She passed a window and gazed out it and her eyes widened in shock at seeing several monsters outside. Witches rode over some of the monsters on broomsticks, making Maria gasp.

" _Brujas,"_ she whispered the Spanish word for witches in alarm. She then saw zombies and swallowed hard. Surprisingly, the only two monsters that didn't startle her were the ghosts and some skeletons hanging from a tree. Then again, ghosts were just cool air and couldn't harm you and skeletons were a huge part of her culture with "The Day Of The Dead" celebration. But then she saw one skeleton move on its own and that startled her greatly.

Moving away from the window, she decided fast to look for a way out and ran down some more stairs, trying to figure out how to get out of this strange building and to get away from those monsters.

Stopping a moment to examine her surroundings and catch her breath, she backed up a bit and bumped into something and turned sharply, horror showing on her face.

A tall skeleton stood behind her with a strange suit on and his expression was fierce looking and he opened his mouth wide to reveal his sharp teeth and let out a roar that shook the walls.

Letting out a scream that also shook the walls, Maria ran.

Running through the hallways and looking for a place to hide, Maria looked over her shoulder and saw the skeleton was right behind her, his expression still looking fierce.

Feeling fear fill her, the teenager quickly ran into one of the rooms and dove behind a chair, hoping that she'd lose him if she hid and then try to slip out.

Suddenly, the chair was pushed a bit to the side to reveal her hiding place and she gasped as the skeleton came closer to her, moving back, but finding her escape route blocked.

He had her cornered and was coming closer now, grinning an evil grin that made Maria pull herself into a protective ball and shiver in fear. When the skeleton reached for her, she shut her eyes, tears beginning to fall.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. A Harmless Skeleton

**Chapter 4: A Harmless Skeleton**

"Calm down, Maria. I'm not going to hurt you," a voice spoke to her calmly as a hand gently rested on her head before stroking her hair soothingly.

Maria opened her eyes in shock at that and she flinched when the skeleton reached for her face, but she also noticed his expression wasn't fierce this time. It was gentler and one of his hands gently cupped the left side of her face. He then smiled gently and his hands moved to her hands, gently pulling her to her feet. "Don't be afraid, Maria, I was only having a bit of fun with you," he said and then chuckled. "I pulled the same trick on your grandmother and she nearly chewed me out when I did so. The joke was on me then."

Shock filled Maria. "You…you know my grandmother?" She asked. "How do you know my name?"

"I have known your family for many generations, my dear," he said as he surprised her by picking her up and carrying her back to the bedroom she had woken up in and she noticed her hair ribbons and the rose on a dresser in front of the bed and a brush was there too.

"You…you undid my hair?" Maria asked.

He looked a bit contrite. "I was thinking it would be more comfortable for you as you slept," he said softly.

She nodded and then looked up at him. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Jack Skellington, The Pumpkin King," he said as picked up the ribbons, rose, and brush and then sat down on the bed, setting her in his lap. She then felt the brush run through her hair and realized he was brushing her hair. "Am I pulling too hard?" He asked, sensing her surprise.

"No," she said honestly. "It's fine."

He continued to brush her hair and soon began braiding her hair like her grandmother had, placing the ribbons in the braids properly and placing the rose back in its proper spot. "How did you know…?" Maria asked.

"Your great-great-great-great-great grandmother taught me," he said. "I didn't braid your hair too tight, did I?"

She shook her head. "No," she said as she felt the braids to make sure. She then looked at him. "Jack, why did you kidnap me?"

"I didn't 'kidnap' you, exactly," he said. "Your grandparents gave you to me."

Maria felt horror fill her, but then felt Jack's arms gently surround her. "I was nearby when you had fallen asleep and your grandmother was worried that my enemy might return to kidnap you and spoke to your grandfather. They both agreed that I had to bring you here. So, they gave you to me and I brought you here, Maria, to my world," he said, gently rubbing her back as her shoulders drooped. "I didn't mean to upset you, Maria."

She gazed up at him, remembering what her grandmother had told her about judging others. Jack's actions were ones she didn't think a skeleton was capable of, but he was proving her wrong. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed a bit. "You've really known my family for a long time?" She asked.

"Ever since one of your grandmothers many times removed became the first Peace Dancer," he answered her.

"Peace Dancer?" Maria asked curiously. "What is that?"

"Something that is desperately needed now," Jack said to her. "Many years ago, I did something foolish and it nearly cost me dearly and put a lot of tension between my world and yours. Your ancestor became the first Peace Dancer and managed to stop your world from destroying my world."

He then stood up, lifting Maria into his arms as he carried her to the library where he had a picture of her ancestor wearing the same ceremonial dress and hair ribbons standing beside Jack. "One girl from every generation in your family has been the Peace Dancer, the person who would dance to help ease the tension between two worlds. And right now, the Peace Dancer, you, are needed now more than ever," he explained.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"My enemy has returned and done something that can change everything," said Jack, a note of fear in his voice. "And if things do change, you may end up being the last Peace Dancer, Maria."

Maria felt fear fill her and she hugged Jack, who returned her hug and rubbed her back, feeling her shiver a little.

From the sounds of it, it sounded like she was the only one who might be able to stop a war, but uncertainty filled her as she continued to cling to Jack, accepting his comfort and letting him soothe her fears away for a little while.

* * *

 **Sounds like Maria's got a lot on her shoulders. And a lot depends on her. Next up: the villain has a plan.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. A Villain's Return

**Chapter 5: A Villain's Return**

Oogie Boogie laughed as he watched Lock, Shock, and Barrel tidy up his old headquarters. "Oh, my plan is beautiful!" The evil monster laughed in delight. "Framing Jack is the perfect way to take over this town and to be able to scare the humans in the human world forever!"

Lock looked over at him. "Sir, why would you want to terrorize the human world so much when you can terrorize this town?" He asked.

"Because, you little fool, the treaty between our world and the human world must be fully broken in order for me to do so!" Oogie exclaimed. "If the Peace Dancer comes back, I won't be able to take over!"

"There is another Peace Dancer?" Shock asked.

"There has been for years, ever since I first tried to take over years ago," Oogie said to them. "Now is my chance for revenge and to not only get rid of the current Peace Dancer and break the treaty, but also to dethrone Jack!"

He laughed before glaring at the three. "Get back to work!" He said and they quickly did so, more afraid of him than they were of Jack. Jack was scary when he was mad, but wouldn't cause them physical harm, where Oogie would gladly do so.

The bugs scattered around as Oogie began redecorating the clean parts of the lair, finding his beloved pair of dice nearby too. "Ah, I feel it already," he said. "The thrill of the game. The thrill of getting rid of Jack. Now that he's been framed, time to make sure it'll stay that way."

One of his scorpion sentries came back and whispered something to him. "What?! Jack has the current Peace Dancer with him?!" He exclaimed angrily. "How did he get to her before I did?!"

The scorpion told him of Maria's grandmother. "Ah, she is why," he said. "That woman was the reason those three fools took so long to put me together. She almost talked them completely out of it!"

Oogie now grinned. "But she failed to tell her granddaughter as well," he said with an evil chuckle. "That girl won't stop me! No one will stop me! I'll win this game!"

His laughter filled the air again, and was heard by the wind alone, but the wind carried the sound of Oogie's laughter to Jack's home, where Jack and Maria heard it. Maria shuddered.

"Who was that?" She asked as she felt the wind gently blow at her braided hair, tugging it gently.

"Oogie Boogie," Jack said tensely. "He's back."

Maria stood up and hugged Jack, who returned her hug, rubbing her back to soothe her. "If Oogie succeeds in his plan, everything will fall apart," he said gravely.

Maria heard his unspoken words. She was Jack's world and her world's only hope now.

And that thought alone scared her.

* * *

 **Uh-oh! Big trouble coming! What will happen? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Conquering Fear

**Chapter 6: Conquering Fear**

Maria walked through town, her mind in turmoil. She was unsure if she could do the task of the Peace Dancer and stop a war. This was more than just dancing with the family for a tradition. She realized it meant survival and trying to soothe the tension. "I don't know if I can do it," she said to herself.

She then glanced around and saw she was alone. "Well, at least I can dance without drawing attention here," she said to herself and set up her IPod nearby and selecting the song "Maria" by Ricky Martin. Hearing the music start, she began dancing.

The Hanging Tree was standing near the graveyard when he heard the upbeat music and followed it, finding the girl Jack had told him about dancing to the song playing. He smiled. "She looks just like her grandmother," he said to himself.

Maria didn't see him until she went to twirl and saw him watching her and the Hanging Men were watching her too. She quickly stopped and her face went bright red as she quickly turned off the music, not sure whether to stay put or run as she refused to face the Hanging Tree and his Hanging Men. "You're a beautiful dancer," she heard him say. "Just like your grandmother."

Maria turned to him in surprise, her face still red, but looking amazed. "You know my grandmother too?" She asked curiously.

"Yes," he said. "I met her some time ago. She was dancing to the same song when I surprised her that I was watching her dance."

Maria wasn't sure what to say and then heard the Hanging Tree come closer, placing a branch-like hand on her shoulder. "Maria, correct?" He asked and she nodded. "You shouldn't be embarrassed if someone stops to watch you dance."

His words made her look up at him. "But, it's embarrassing when they catch me dancing," she said.

"Do you not like dancing?" He asked, a bit concerned.

"No, I love dancing," Maria said quickly. "But…I'm not a good dancer."

"I beg to differ," said the Hanging Tree. "Because if someone stops to watch you dance, it means your dancing intrigues them."

She looked at him in surprise. "My dancing…intrigued you?" She asked. "But, surely you have seen my ancestors dance better than me?"

He chuckled in amusement. "The dances may be the same, but each of your ancestors brought their own energy into the dances, making them unique," he said. "You may do the steps the same, but you bring your own flare to it."

Maria looked at him, his encouragement boosting her self-esteem a bit. "Really?" She asked hopefully.

The Hanging Tree smiled again. "Yes," he said. "Especially when those dances are needed to make sure the peace between our world and yours becomes less fragile."

Maria took a deep breath and let it out. "I have a big responsibility to live up to," she said. "I just hope I can do it right."

She felt the tree's branch-like hand on her shoulder again. "You can do it," he said encouragingly. "You are the Peace Dancer and all of us in this town believe in you, Maria."

She gave him a smile. "I just hope I don't let you all down," she said.

"You won't," he said reassuringly.

* * *

Later on, Maria worked on the dances again, letting the music carry her with each step she performed. She then twirled and saw Jack had caught her dancing, but instead of stopping, she continued this time, seeing him watch in amazement as she danced to the dances he had no doubt seen many times over the years, but he was watching her like he had never seen it before.

Maria performed a graceful curtsey as the music softly ended and Jack began clapping, making her blush a bit. "You…You really liked it?" She asked.

"Yes," said Jack. "You're a wonderful dancer, Maria. And very graceful."

She smiled. "Even though you've no doubt seen the same dances hundreds of times before, you…you think I was good?" She asked the last part hesitantly, bashfully.

"Maria, you were superb!" He said, picking her up and spinning her around, making her gasp before she began laughing happily. Jack then gently set her down and pulled her into a warm hug. "Maria, I know you can do it," he said. "You're a fine dancer, just like your grandmother said you were."

She hugged him. "Thanks, Jack," she said. "I really hope I can do this."

"I believe in you, Maria," he said. "I always will."

His encouragement, along with the Hanging Tree's earlier encouragement filled Maria with hope that she could do the task ahead of her.

And she told herself she would do the task proudly and live up to the tradition of the Peace Dancer and make everyone proud.

She would do it for her family. For her world. For Jack's world.

For Jack.

* * *

 **So, Maria has made her decision. But that's only half the battle as the real test is coming soon. Can she make the peace solid between the two worlds forever? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	7. The Real Test

**Chapter 7: The Real Test**

Rosa saw the town had gathered together and were about to go destroy Jack's world and she grew worried. "Oh, Maria," she said, thinking about her granddaughter. "I hope she can stop this."

She felt her husband come up behind her. "I have no doubt she can," he said. "I remember when you did the same years ago."

Rosa smiled. "Yes," she said before worry set in again. "Do you think she is ready?"

"Only Maria knows when she'll be ready," said the older man. "We better go with the others to help Maria and Jack."

Nodding, Rosa followed her husband out and they all headed towards the woods.

* * *

Maria found a large tree stump that was solid beneath her feet and she began a warm-up dance as Jack watched her. "Maria, are you ready for this?" He asked.

She nodded. "I'm ready," she said. "The peace between our worlds depends on it, as does the lives of you and your town."

Jack chuckled a bit. "Selfless, just like your grandmother and your ancestors," he said.

Maria smiled and reached out to Jack, letting him help her off the tree stump and she hugged him. "Jack, do you really believe in me?" She asked.

His arms tightened around her. "Yes, Maria," he said firmly. "I believe in you. Do you believe in you?"

She was quiet for a bit and then nodded. "Yes,' she said firmly. "I know I can do this."

"Atta girl," said the tall skeleton, gently pinching her cheek in affection. He then heard the townspeople coming. "Here come the people from your village."

Maria walked up to the stump again and Jack kindly lifted her up onto it and she handed him her IPod. Nodding, he pressed the 'play' button for the music and the sixteen-year-old girl began dancing.

Rosa heard the music and held her husband's hand tightly. "I hear the music," she said softly to him.

"Then let's go watch our granddaughter be the Peace Dancer," he said.

It wasn't long before they all saw Maria dancing on the tree stump with Jack standing beside her. The townspeople stopped and watched as the music and Maria dancing the Harmony, Peace, and Togetherness dances.

The Harmony Dance reminded the townspeople of how long ago, Jack promised to never again do what he had done as it had hurt him to see them so upset. The Peace Dance further reminded them of that same promise and how Jack had promised that whenever he set foot in the human world, it would be with good intentions. He had kept those two promises and the townspeople were reminded of it thanks to Maria.

The Togetherness dance was a call to join together and set differences aside. Maria then faced them all. "Oogie Boogie has returned," she said. They all gasped. "You remember the promises Jack made years ago and he had kept those promises for a very long time. Does that not tell you that he's not responsible for the horrible death of one of our own last week?"

No one spoke and Maria continued. "Can you put your differences about Jack aside and join him, me, and the rest of Jack's world to banish Oogie Boogie forever?"

The lady whose husband had been killed came forward and looked at Jack. "It is true that you didn't kill my husband?" She asked.

Jack shook his head. "I didn't kill him," he said and then looked sorrowful. "And I'm sorry for your loss. If I had known Oogie was back, I would have stopped him before he did his horrible deed."

The lady looked at him and she could tell he was telling the truth. "Then, can you forgive me for accusing you falsely?" She asked.

Jack nodded immediately. "I forgive you," he said to the widow, who now turned to Maria.

"I'm afraid I unfairly blamed your grandmother too," she said.

Maria motioned to Jack to help her down and he did so that she could hug the widow. "I forgive you," she said. "And I believe my grandmother does too."

"Of course I do," said Rosa, coming up and hugging her friend.

Maria now looked at them all. "Well, what is your answer?" She asked.

"Banish Oogie Boogie forever!" Someone cried out and the others joined in.

Maria nodded and turned to Jack. "Will you lead the way?" She asked.

He nodded and led the way with her beside him, holding his hand.

* * *

Oogie was about ready to take over the town and began laughing. "I've finally won this time!" He said.

But the townspeople weren't going to give up without a fight. "Not this time, Oogie!" The Mayor said firmly.

"And never again!" Jack bellowed as he, Maria, and the humans from Maria's village appeared.

The villain was shocked. "But how?!" He exclaimed.

"With a little help from some dear friends," said Jack as he smiled at Maria, who returned his smile before glaring at Oogie Boogie.

"You aren't welcomed here or in my world, Oogie!" She said.

The villain laughed. "Like you can stop me," he taunted her.

"I did years ago, Oogie," Jack said darkly. "Remember?"

"As did I and my ancestors in the following years," said Rosa. "Remember?"

"And we're going to do so again," Maria said firmly.

Oogie didn't like being faced by two angry towns and when to escape, but he became a bit unraveled and Maria stepped on one of the loose strings. Jack grabbed another one, and everyone else pitched in, unraveling Oogie and scattering all the bugs inside him. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Oogie yelled as he was destroyed once more.

After defeating their mutual enemy, the people from the two worlds reconciled and Jack met with the village leader, solidifying the promises he had made long ago and the leader drew up another document that was a combination of a peace treaty and an ally treaty. Jack signed it and watched the village leader sign it as well.

Maria smiled as she watched her people help Jack's people and vice versa before someone declared having a party. That idea was met with cheering and Maria smiled before feeling a hand on her shoulder and saw Jack was behind her. He bowed politely. "Maria, will you dance with me?" He asked.

She curtsied. "Of course I will, Jack," she said with a smile.

He twirled her around gently and pulled her into him, wrapping one arm around her waist and his other hand held her hand. She placed her free arm on his right arm and followed his lead, trusting Jack as he twirled her and leaned her down into a dancing dip.

Rosa was watching with her husband as they danced. "Look at them, Rosa," said her husband. "Don't they dance wonderfully together?"

She nodded as she watched Maria lay her head trustingly on Jack's shoulder as he scooped her up in his arms. "Yes," she said. "And Maria trusts him just as I do."

Her husband nodded and they continued dancing as Maria, oblivious to anything but Jack dancing with her, fully trusting him as not only a great dancer, but also as a great friend.

* * *

 **Well, they won. :)**

 **Only one more chapter to go! And I was having so much fun with this story. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	8. Peaceful Once Again

**Chapter 8: Peaceful Once Again**

As the townspeople of both Jack's world and the people of Maria's village parted on good terms, Jack pulled Maria into a hug that she instantly accepted. "Thank you, Maria," he said. "If you hadn't been here, I can't imagine what could have happened."

She smiled. "I'm glad I was here to stop a war and help our worlds be more at peace," she said before taking his hand and guiding him towards the tree stump again. "Help me up, please?"

He instantly did so, and she then handed him her IPod once more. "It's already set," she said. "Would you please press the 'play' button?"

Jack nodded and pressed the 'play' button and as the music began, he noted that it sounded familiar and then looked up to see Maria dancing the steps he recognized as part of…,

"The Friendship Dance," he said softly. The Friendship Dance was only used to seal the friendship between two people and was like a solemn vow to never break that friendship. He remembered when the first Peace Dancer had done the same Dance and how a few of Maria's ancestors had done the same dance over the years.

Now, Maria was doing it, and he watched as she performed it gracefully and flawlessly, not embarrassed to have him watch her dance. Jack then set the IPod aside on another tree stump and gracefully stepped up onto the tree stump Maria was dancing on and joined her smoothly, making her smile as they danced together, Jack matching each of the steps perfectly and Maria trusting him fully.

As the song finished, Jack dipped Maria down into a dancing dip before gently righting her. She smiled and gently grabbed his shoulders, giving a small tug. He kneeled to her height and she affectionately kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for believing in me, Jack," she said with a smile.

He smiled back and kissed her cheek in affection. "I hope you'll come visit me," he said.

"I will," she said. "I promise."

He smiled and hugged her again and she returned the hug, resting her head on his shoulder and he heard her sniffle a little and he gently pushed her back a little to look at her and saw a few tears running down her face. He gently wiped them away and smiled at her.

"I'll see you soon, Maria," he said.

She nodded, smiling as her tears stopped. "You can bet on it," she said as she watched him go through the doorway back to his world. He waved goodbye to her before disappearing. She returned the wave and smiled again. "See you soon, my friend," she said.

Rosa came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, making Maria turn to her and hug her. "Maria, I'm so proud of you," she said. "You did it."

The young girl nodded. "I did, with a lot of encouragement from you and Jack," she said.

Rosa nodded before looking serious. "Maria, will you promise me something?" She asked.

"Yes, Grandma?"

"When you gain a granddaughter, please be sure to teach her the peace dances," Rosa said, smiling now.

Maria nodded. "I will, Grandma," she promised with a smile.

She would make sure the legacy of the Peace Dancer would not die with her.

* * *

 **And that concludes "The Dancer". I wish to thank all of my readers and reviewers for reading this story. You guys made it possible. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
